Michiko
"Michi loves Setsu-chan THIS much!" — Michiko Murasaki Michiko (紫美智子) is a second-year student known for her astonishingly good looks and cute personality, and is one of the few openly bisexual characters. Her love interests are Setsuko and Rei. Appearance Although it's rumoured and generally accepted to be cosmetic, Michiko's hair and eyes are naturally purple due to her genes being mutated. She has never cut her hair, so the length falls somewhere near her backside. She is also known for having a relatively large bust, almost on par with Gina's. Michiko wears the default girls' uniform with the exception being that her skirt is longer than normal. She usually wears earring studs and minimal make-up, and sometimes has her hair up when preforming strenuous tasks. On a normal day, Michiko can be seen flaunting lolita or harajuku fashion. Abilities Michiko's genes became slightly mutated after she was sexually assaulted and drugged with a handmade virus. The end result was her developing the ability to manipulate energy or life forces, abiding by the law of conservation of energy. Through touch and will, Michiko can either absorb the energy out of another living thing or expel energy from her own body. 'Energy' usually takes the form of purple, neon lights extending from various parts of her body, particularly her hands. When not contained, this energy can burst and cause lethal explosions in the surrounding environment; this situation can easily be caused when Michiko is provoked, thus rendering her a dangerous subject. In the context of battle, Michiko can send bursts of energy to attack her opponent, causing little explosions to occur at will. She is also willing to dispense all of her energy to an ally, should they require it to be more useful than her. Personality Michiko is regarded as a likeable and affectionate person, often pulling in hordes of fanboys as she makes her way through the halls every morning. She is bright, giggly, and obnoxiously loud, and refers to herself in the third person. She is also the star of her own blog, which is popular in its own right. Her masochistic trait develops shortly after she sets her sights on Setsuko. Although continuously rejected and even ostracized, her affections for Setsuko never wane and she always lets everyone know it. Her sexual orientation is thought to be homosexual due to her Setsuko-obsession, but it is later revealed through her relationship with Rei that she is bisexual. In terms of morality, Michiko does whatever that will give her friends the most comfort and protection. She has a mild case of PTSD and is scared of many things, but will own up to fears with tears in her eyes. Relationships As a result of trauma, Michiko has developed an outward distaste for men and often shrieks or cries when one touches her. In spite of this, she manages to befriend some boys, Shun in particular ("he has a gay vibe!" says Michiko). Conversely, Michiko is able to and almost always befriend every female she comes in contact with, whether or not they think she's annoying. Her infatuation for Setsuko may or not be a ruse in order to throw off her male adorers. She takes it seriously, however; after learning about Setsuko's crush on Satoshi, Michiko develops a burning hatred for him and often ridicules everything he does afterward. She later tones down both her love for Setsuko and distaste for Satoshi when she rekindles her relationship with Rei. Backstory Michiko was born in the outskirts of Tokyo, where she grew up under the influence of harajuku and internet culture. She attended a local school where she met stellar grades and a faint-hearted boy named Rei, who would later fall in love with her. Michiko's life leading up to her assault was populated with cute keychains and happiness, and it was only on her second date with Rei when she was abducted. Her abductors had drugged her with a homemade virus, causing her body to mutate at the atomic level. Within a short span of time, she had developed her ability to manipulate energy and forced an explosion, killing off her abductors in the process. She was then found unconscious by police, with no memory of events preceding the incident; as a result, she had no recollection of who Rei was and what he meant to her. After her hospitalization, Michiko announced to her online fanbase that she would be transferring to a private school in Kobe to start her life over. Gallery Michi.jpg Michi (2).jpg Michi (1).jpg Santa_Michiko.jpg Valentine's.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast